KaleidonKep99
KaleidonKep99 was an Italian member of the Black MIDI Team who creates MIDIs, SoundFonts, and edits. He is very proficient in the skills of SoundFonts, programs, coding, and MIDI programs. He has been in the Black MIDI Community for well over a year, and decided to go into Black MIDIs again when he saw Gingeas' videos. Although he is not an explicitly exclusive MIDI maker, he has blackened some MIDIs, some of which are Bad Apple!! and Plain Asia, both are in the Touhou Project soundtrack. Some of the SoundFonts he has created are Riky's Ultra-HD Piano (Now Keppy's Steinway Piano), Farfisa (many versions), Bosendorfer, and Steinway ERxx/EVx9. He was one of the better SoundFont makers of the team as he knows his way around programs such as Viena, Polyphone, etc. He also has a site where his projects can be downloaded from. His first channel, Riccardo Loi, was removed after copyright infringements were taking place, while the second one, Keppy Studios (Now here), has been deleted by he himself in January 17, 2015. Now he continues to upload videos in the newest channel. He's not in the BMT anymore since November 27, 2014. Personal life KaleidonKep99 has played the piano since he was 4 years old, for nearly for ten years. He devoted himself to music from middle school until high school, where he devoted himself to information technology (IT). He regained interest in piano during 2012 when he saw some of Gingeas' videos about black MIDIs, and began producing his own videos on his computer. Reputation He is considered a strange character, well-liked by the team (except by few members). He dislikes solitude, even if he chooses to isolate himself. He especially dislikes it when he gets blamed for things he did not do. He loves potatoes, computers, piano, and whatever is linked to those interests. Farfisa Grand Piano Series This soundfont is not supported anymore, since the release of the Keppy's Steinway Piano. In the 2013, KaleidonKep99 started a soundfont series (Ported on FL Keys too) called "Farfisa Grand Piano", now dedicated to classical music and not to Black MIDIs. "The first version is, really, the last version able to play Black MIDIs, but sadly isn't able to play The Anti-Chlorobenzene 8.1 or Bad Apple 5.1 without skipping notes. The second version was a failed version of the first one, bass boosted, the third version too. Now the Farfisa Series is on the 5th generation, with the 5.0 avaiable on my website. These two versions are intended to play classical music or to be used for remixes on FL Studio." - Kep Now the project is being developed by SynthFont Ltd. TalentsCategory:Black MIDI Team * Proficient ability to play the banjo * Skilled at Photoshop/GIMP * Skilled at audio/video editing (Audacity, Audition, FL Studio, After Effects, Premiere, PowerDirector and Vegas) * Skilled at creating high definition soundfonts * Very good at HTML and CSS coding List of soundfonts created Other soundfonts can be found here. Warning: KaleidonKep99 is blocked from this wiki. He won't be able to respond to messages. Category:Impossible music maker Category:Black MIDI Team